Rebecca
by Aqua Princess of Avalone
Summary: There is a new girl in town, but is there more to Beki Martin than meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please, no flames (Wen, If you don't give me a good review, I will kill when school starts. I will, plus I won't put you in Tiara Ha)

Please forgive my misspellings, I can't spell for my life

**Disclamer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, I own the Martins. That's it

_Beep beep beep _Beki Martin awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned off the alarm and went into the shower. After her shower she went downstairs for breakfast with her mother and sisters.

"Mom! Rachel took the last pancake!"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Renee, Rachel, cut it out!"

"Sorry mom" After that breakfast was eaten in silence

"Rachel, Rebecca, move or you'll miss the bus"

"Beki, mom, call me Beki"

"Rebecca Lynn Martin move"

**_At school_**

"See you later Rae"

"Bye Beki" The twins separated. Beki looked for her first period class. She was looking at her schedule when she bumped into someone "Oh sorry" she said while bending down to pick up her books.

"Oh that's my fault sorry" She looked at him 'Danny Phantom!' She thought.

"Hi, I'm Beki Martin" She held out her hand.

"Danny Fenton" He said "You new here?"

"Yeah, I used to live in Wisconsin with my mom, sisters, and my uncle. My mom and sisters and I moved here last week"

"Cool"

"Do you know were I can find Mr. Lancer's English Lit.?"

"Oh cool that's my next class. Follow me"

**_At lunch_**

Danny introduced Beki to his friends Tucker and Sam

"Rebecca..." Sam started

"Beki"

"Okay... Beki how long have you been in Amity Park?"

"About a week. We used to live with my uncle but my mom finally decided she could take care of us on her own"

"What about your dad?" Tucker said. Sam kicked him under the table, Beki looked down at her plate

"He died in a car accident when I was a baby" She said quietly.

"Oh... I'm so sorry" Danny said

"It's okay. I don't even remember him. Even Ren can't remember him"

"Ren?"

"My older sister, Renee, She's 18 she goes to the University of Arkansas. She's on Spring Break"

"How many sibilings do you have anyway?" Danny asked.

"Two sisters, Renee and Rachel"

"How old is Rachel?"

The bell rang

**_After school_**

"You guys want to come over?" Beki asked.

"Sure" "Why not" "Okay"

"Hi mom, these are my friends, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson"

"Hi kids," She looked at them "Danny, arn't you Jack Fenton's son"

"You know my dad?"

"Oh, he's been sued so many times it's amazing you don't live in a cardboard box"

"Mom's a lawyer" Beki said.

"Why don't you kids go to Rebecca's room"

"Beki, mom, please call me Beki"

"Rebecca L..."

"Fine..." She said in an exasperated voice.

**_In Beki's room_**

"Rebecca can you come here please" Mrs. Martin called.

"I'll be right back" She said to her friends.

**_Five minutes later_**

"Beki, did you change outfits?" Tucker asked. Earlier Beki was wearing a light blue tee-shirt and light blue kapris. Now her outfit was bright pink.

"Who are you?" She said.

"Very funny Beck." At that moment Beki walked in.

"Hi Rae, I see you met my friends, Guys, this is my sister, Rachel, Rachel this is Danny, Tucker, and Sam"

"You two are..."Tucker began

"Identical twins, yeah. Although her eyes are brown while mine are blue. One way to tell us apart I wouldnt be caught dead in pink while as that is her favorite color. Rae can you leave us alone for a while? Please?"

"This is my room too"

"Fine" She sighed. She snapped her fingers.

_Bring Bring _the phone rang

"Rachel it's for you" Their mom called "It's Robert"

"Bye" She ran out of the room.

"Now that she's gone" Becky said "I need to talk to you" She looked at the door knob, snapped her fingers and it locked. "Danny Phantom clever" Danny looked at her

"You know? How?"

"Two reasons a) I'm not proud of it but my mother's brother is Vlad Masters..." She looked at Danny

"Vlad Masters?"

"I'm not proud of it," She said defensively "and b)" She took a breath "SUPERNATURAL" There was a flash of light and Beki was transformed, her dark chestnut hair was in a tight ponytail and snow white, Her outfit was black with a pale blue **R. **Herocean blue eyes were an errie green.

"You're a ghost!"

"What, you think you and Vlad are the only haft-ghosts in the world"

"No, but..." Danny stamered. Beki smiled.

"Don't worry, I understand, kind of a shock to find out that the new girl is a haft-ghost"

"So while in ghost form do we still call you Beki?" Sam asked

"Sort of, like Danny I slightly altered my name, Rebecca Magix"

"Rebecca Magix?"

"I agree, it's a bit of a stretch from Beki Martin, but it's harder for people to figure out" She said giving Danny a pointed look "I don't let anyone call me Rebecca. Well execpt for my mom but only because when I ask her to call me Beki she says my full name" She sighed "Hang on..." She looked like she was listening for something "Oh no" Another flash and she was back to normal. She sat down and whispered into Sam's ear. Sam nodded and whispered into Danny's ear who whipered into Tucker's, he nodded.

At that moment Rachel came in "Hi guys" she said.

"Oh, Hi Rae" Beki said, looking up. They where all hunched over notebooks and textbooks.

"How much homework do you kids have to do?" Beki's mom came in

"Done mom" Beki said

"All of you?" Roxanne asked. Beki, Danny, Sam, and Tucker nodded.

"Rachel?" She asked her other daughter.

"No" She said meekly.

"Rachel Lysa Martin, you know your suposed to finish your homework before you talk on the phone! March!"

Rachel walked out the door, her head hung.

"Can I get you kids something to eat?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Martin" She left the room.

"Okay glad she's gone" She said. All of a sudden the books picked them selves up and put themselves away

"How do you do that?"Tucker asked.

"I'm a witch"

"You're a what?" Danny screamed

"Shhh. A witch, it's genetic. In my family, the youngest female inherits the powers. My mom was the oldest child in her family but she had only a younger brother so she got the powers"

"Beck.." Danny started.

"When I was one year old I made Ren's hair catch on fire, when one child shows sign of powers the mother knows she can have no more children. Oh and Rae is older by about two minutes " I interupted.

"How..."

"Did I know what you where going to ask?" She smiled "I'm a telepath"

"As in?"

"I can read your mind, telepathy is one of the first skills you learn, along with telekineses and empathy"

"Empathy?

"I can feel the emotions of others"

"Those powers must come in handy"

"They do give me the upper hand when ghost-fighting"  
"Can I learn those powers?" Danny asked

Beki went deep into thought "It would be difficult, no male has had powers sence Merlin but... You're ghost powers might give you an advantage. It would take alot of work, alot of dedication." She seemed determined "Danny come here every day after school"

"Could you teach me" Tucker asked exitedly

"No" Beki said. "You're a boy with no powers what so ever. Also you have no dedication so...no"

Mrs. Martin came into the room "Are you kids staying for dinner?"

"I'd love to Mrs. Martin, but I'd have to call my perents first" Danny said. Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Danny you can use Rebecca's cell-phone, Tucker you can use Rachel's cell" She paused, "Sam I guess you can use mine" Beki knew her mom hated to do that, Roxanne Martin was a lawyer and needed her cell open at all times.

"That's okay Mrs. Martin, I have my own"

"Oh, thanks Sam, oh and call me Roxanne"

"Mom why do you call my friends by their nicknames but refuse to call me Becky"

"Rebecca Ly..."

"Mom I want an answer"

"Rebecca Lynn Martin do not backtalk me."

Beki glared at her mother but did not say anything.

"My perents said I can stay for dinner" Sam said

"I can stay" Danny said

"I can't" Tucker said "Bye"

"See you tomorrow Tucker"

"Rebecca, set the table, Renee get drinks, Rachel, are you done with your homework?"

"No"

"You do dishes" Her mother replied.

_Five minutes later _

"Rebecca, This table looks amazing" Roxanne said. Beki was silent. "Rebecca are you going to give me the silent treatment forever?"

"Mom I don't mind you calling me Rebecca but I want a reason for not calling me Beki" Beki said, then she went back to silence

"Rebecca," She sighed "Beki" That got her to look up "You know I called my cousins by their nicknames and they..." she trailed off "And I called your father by his nickname and he... Well I guess nicknames and refuring people by thier nicknames, ever since your father died, is something I've always been afraid to do when those people are close to me, for fear of losing them. I wont even let people call me 'Roxie'"

"Oh," Beki was silent. "Mom I'm done" She looked at her friends, they nodded and went to her room.

"Danny come over tomorrow for lessons. Sam you can come too if you want" Beki said. Sam and Danny said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been working on other stories and went on a two week family vacation with no access to a computer.

Thank everyone who reviews.

I know the spelling for Beki is different but it is correct. That is how I spell it, so spelling it any different way is difficult for me.

**Disclamer:** I own the story and the Martins, that's it

"Beki" Danny called.

"Hi Danny" Beki said. "You and Sam comming over afterschool?"

"I am, don't know about Sam though"

"What don't you know about Sam" She walked up

'Are you comming over after school?' Beki said telepathicly

"Yes" Sam replied

"Yes what?"Danny asked confused. He was standing next to the both of them and didn't hear Beki say anything.

****I asked her telepathicly'Beki replied

"Oh" Was all Danny could say.

"Hi guys" Tucker came up to the group. The bell rang.

"Bye, See you guys at lunch" Beki said

"Don't you have Lancer every day?" Tucker asked

"Not on Tuesdays, I have band first period and Lancer eighth."

"Your in band? Don't you have to adution for that?"

"Not me or Rae. We were in band in our other school so they looked at our records and put us in band right away" Beki went to room 130 and met her sister there. The others went to English.

**_After School_**

****They were in Beki's room, all sitting crossed-legged on the floor

"Okay, Rae is at the mall with some friends, Ren went back to Arkansas this morning, and Mom promised not to bother us, but I locked the door anyway" She waved her hand over the floor, a cup of water, a bowl of dirt, an empty jar, and a bit of fire apeared out of nowhere "Okay, first we have to find out what your primary element is. Danny, you first"

"What do I have to do?" Danny asked

"Watch" Beki said "I want you to either do..." She waved her finger over the water, The water came strait up in a stream "...this" she guided the water back into the cup, she put her hand over the dirt, a flower bloomed "...this" She opened the jar and a gust of wind blew her hair back "...this" she held the fire in the palm of her hand and it grew a bit bigger without any sign of pain "...or this"

"Okay, um" He moved his finger over the water like Beki did but nothing happened. He tried the dirt and air but nothing, then he moved to the fire

"Danny, just in case this isn't your element, don't hold the fire, just put your hand over it" Beki said "I don't want to explain to your perents why your hand is suverly burned during my tutoring"

Danny waved his hand over the fire, it grew. Beki smiled "We found your element. Okay Sam, your turn" But then she seemed to space out

"Beki?"

"Danny, we have to get to the werehouse by the docks"

"Why?"

"Plasmius"

"How do you know?"

"I'm a Clairvoyant"

"Well, let's go, I guess, Going Ghost!"

"Supernatural!"

My first cliff hanger ever, forgive me for that. It will be worth it (I hope)


	3. A Sad Goodbye

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on another story and the sooner I finish that one, the sooner I can start the sequle**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. All three of you.**

**Disclamer: If I owned Danny Phantom, Beki would be on the show, she's not and I don't. Aww Well**

_**At the werehouse**_

"Danny, watch out!" Beki called.

"Danny, your getting better" Vald said while fireing ecto slime. He noticed Beki "And you have a friend"

Beki glared at him, she whispered something Danny could not hear. Vald was thrown to the ground

"Ahh, a witch, only the youngest female in my family can have those powers" He relized who she was "Ahh my dear Rebecca, why fight me? I am older and stronger, why not join me?"

"Never!"

"Rebecca, I am blood. Blood is thicker than water"

"And right and wrong are thicker than blood"

"Beki! Look" Danny yelled, she looked where he was pointing, his perents were standing there

"Wonderful" She muttered,

"Take that, ghost" Beki heard Danny's mom yell. She turned around and saw a net flying towards Danny

"Danny, look out!" He turned too late he was ensnared "Danny, turn back to normal! Become human!" She saw he was trying but he could not become human

"Becca, go home" Beki nodded she dissapeared.

_**At Sam's house**_

Beki came to Sam's house. At the front door she turned back to normal. She rang the doorbell, Sam's mom answered "Hi, Mrs. Manson. Is Samantha home?"

Sam came to the front door "Beki? What are you doing here?"

"Danny's perents have him" Sam looked confused "He was caught in a net and can't become human" Sam turned on the TV

_Local ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenten have captured ghost menace Inviso-Bill. He will be trialed at the town-square and then destroyed._

Sam saw enough, she turned off the TV. Beki turned back into Rebecca Magix

"Come on" She grabed Sam and they flew to the town square.

**_At the Town-square_**

****"You, ghost boy, have been a menace to this town. How do you plead?"

Beki hid Sam in the crowd. She flew up to the stage "Not guilty!" Everyone heard the voice but didn't see anyone. Beki appeared. There were a bunch of gasps

"Another ghost" Beki sensed a net coming towards, she simply became intangable

"Listen to me! I'm a ghost but I am a person too. Treating me or him as if we were evil is the same nonsense as cultural prejudice. Not all ghost are evil. I have lived here for only a couple of weeks but most of you already know me, if not me, then you know my family. I, we, have been fighting against ghost to protect you and you treat us like enemies. I am..." She started to transform

"Beki, no!" Danny yelled

'I have to' She told him telepathicly. She made the full transformation "I am Rebecca Martin. You know me or my family, do you still think all ghost are evil? I was given my powers because of a lab accident, but already my powers are stronger than any ghost I have ever met, if I truly wanted to hurt you don't you think I would have done so already? I will not betray the trust of my comrad by telling you his name, but you do know him. The true enemy is..." There was a shot and a plasma beam shot towards her. She was in civilan form and had no time to become intangible, it hit her in the chest

"Beki!" Both her mom and Danny yelled. Beki's mom ran to the stage and Danny became intageible. Both ran to Beki's side. Danny checked her pulse, there was none "No"

"Hello Danny" Roxanne said sadly

"You know?"

"I know no one my daughter would trust as much as you, how is she"

"There's no pulse" Roxanne gasped.

_The identity of the attacker was never discovered, but Danny had a pretty good idea. Beki had a funeral and almost everyone in town came to pay their respects to the girl who risked her life to show that ghost are not all that different from humans. Danny did reveal that he was the ghost boy, his perents changed from ghost-hunters to ghost-protecters. Danny and Sam got married and had a daughter named Rebecca, after the girl who died to save Danny's life. Once a year, all of Amity Park takes a brake out of everyday life to show respect for Rebecca Martin._

_Once Beki died, her magic powers were transfered to Rachel, the second the powers were transfered knowage of how to use them was transfered as well, Rachel taught Danny and Sam how to unleash their own magic. Danny used his own magic to capture Vlad's ghost powers without having to kill him. All of this was possible because of one girl..._

_Rebecca Lynn Martin_

_Noble Hero_

_Loyal Friend_


End file.
